


Family Photos

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: To Kurdy's surprise, Smith owns lots of families photos
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2019





	Family Photos

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFFC- regular challenge 19.23  
> prompt: nostalgic

Kurdy stopped at the doorway to Smith's room; he had never been here before. A place just for himself, this was something others at the Mountain could only dream about. But no one was willing to share the little privacy they all had with a weird guy like Smith.

Kurdy's eyes wandered to the small bed, accurately made; the old chair in front of the makeshift table and the box for clothes. It was not very different from the room he shared with Jeremiah. What aroused his curiosity was the shelf in the corner — full of photos and some other trivia stuff. Kurdy had never thought that Smith was so nostalgic. More the opposite; the little guy used to avoid every talk about the past, as if he was afraid of it.

Kurdy stepped closer. Obviously Smith had had a big family once. The photos showed older people, children of all ages, young couples. Birthday parties, weddings, Christmas, even a graduation ceremony. Between the pictures various little treasures, a wedding ring, some awards, an old, stuffed teddy bear.

„What are you doing here?“ Smith's voice was unusually harsh. „Who did let you in?“

Kurdy turned around, suddenly feeling a touch of guild. Smith was right; he shouldn't be here, snooping around in such private stuff. „Sorry, the door to your room was open, so...“ He shrugged apologizing. „Markus did send me here to look after you. After all that happened yesterday, he is worried."

Smith stared at him with dark eyes. „I will get over it, as ever. It's not that I have much choice.“

"Yeah." Kurdy nodded, but then an idea crossed his mind. „These photos, your family... do you know what happened to them? You could ask Maskus; maybe he can find out.“

„You don't understand.“ Almost gently Smith's fingers caressed some of the photos; finally he grabbed for the stuffed teddy, pressing it at his chest. „All these people are so familiar to me, though I never met even one of them. I don't know their names and what kind of life they had had. But they are all that keeps me sane.“

Kurdy smirked slightly; okay, this was as mysterious as ever.

„No one can imagine how it feels, to live without any memories,“ Smith continued. „It almost killed me when I realized what God had done. He did erase every tiny bit of my past. 'The future is yours,' he told me, 'move on, and don't look back.' But I couldn't, and though it is impossible to rebel against him openly, I decided to build up a new family.“

Kurdy's eyes wandered back to the photos on the shelf, and suddenly he felt deep pity for Smith. „Get it,“ he murmured.

The little guy put the teddy back onto its place and smiled sadly. „No, you don't. But that's okay. Being God's messenger is a very demanding job, and I am glad that you don't have to deal with all this mess.“


End file.
